Hunters
by Blackxican Bish
Summary: "Makarov's been on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days." dedicated to the lovely Ghosthuntrocks. "Hunting things, saving people. That's what were doing." based off of Supernatural.
1. The Woman In White

**Dedicated to Ghosthuntrocks.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail, unfortunately.

**Summary: **"Makarov's been on a hunting trip, and hasn't been home in a few days."

"_Eat me! No. Wait, wait, wait…you actually might."_

* * *

The blonde bombshell was walking down the dark alley of Tenth avenue, her combat boots clicking against the cobblestone pathways. She wasn't scared of the dark, not anymore. It was chilly and she heard someone following her tracks. But, she was on a mission, therefore she didn't let it bother her.

She continued down the alley, her lavender eyes watching each detail. She continued walking until she reached her destination. She stopped in front of a college named 'Fairy Tail.' She chuckled, before walking into the boys' dorm rooms.

Boys started whistling at the beauty, and she winked. She walked up to a small blond haired male. "Hello, gorgeous. Do you know a Gray Fullbuster?" The male blushed pink, "Yes, ma'am. He's my roommate. Do you want to see him?"

She smiled and nodded, "That would help a lot!"

The boy opened the door and walked inside, "Gray-senpai, there's a pretty lady here to see you! Put on some clothes, you stripping maniac."

The blonde beauty grinned at him and pecked his cheeks, "Thanks!"

"Y-You're welcome."

"Eve, why are you being so loud? Don't you know I'm studying?"

"There's a pretty lady asking for you."

Gray's midnight blue eyes looked over and saw the blonde beauty. "Lucy, what are you doing here?"

"I have something important to tell you. Can we make it private?"

Gray set his jaw in a stubborn clench, "You can say it here, I hide nothing from Eve."

Lavender eyes danced, "Okay then. _**Makarov's been on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days.**_"

Gray's eyes widen, "So? I'm pretty sure Master can handle a few demons." Lucy's lavender eyes darted to Eve's dark green orbs. "I'm am a hunter myself, Lucy-sama, I usually work with my elder brother Hibiki Lates."

Lucy sighed and leaned against the door, "We need to perform a job that he left us. Then you can go back to your lifelong dream of being a professional stripper."

Gray furrows his eyebrows, "Sometimes it's hard to know if we're actually friends or not."

"Put on some pants and let's go."

"Huh? Damn it."

"See you later, Eve-kun!"

The boy blushed and waved goodbye at the bold blonde.

* * *

"What's the case now?"

"Well, Makarov was in Magnolia. There was a line of men disappearing, but they all saw a woman in white." Lucy says, her eyes hardening. Gray noticed her mood change and decided to just leave her alone, maybe it was the time of the month. He chuckled softly at the thought, then immediately became quiet. She was a monster when she was on that damned thing.

"Eww, what is this music you're listening to?"

He reached to change the station, but Lucy smacked his hand away. "House rules, Gray-chan. The driver touches the music and the shotgun shuts his cakehole."

Gray scoffed and looked out the window as Lucy cranked it higher and sang along. "I want to wake up with amnesia, and forget all these stupid little things."

As they reached the Magnolia, there was a nice little library. Lucy stopped the car, and walked out. "Come on, Gray-bunny! We got some files to look up." Gray groaned and stepped out of the vehicle, murmuring curses under his breath. Lucy walked into the library, flashing a sweet smile.

Gray hummed, "I think I have something."

Lucy's eyes wandered to Gray's screen, "It says that Minerva Orlando committed suicide after drowning two her kids in a bathtub. Her partner was Orga Orlando." (Sorry, dunno the dudes last name) "He cheated about ten years ago, and she's been spotted on Jericho road."

Lucy frowned, "So we have a psycho bitch on our hands? Great, Mavis just _loves_ us."

"Look he's on Myspace."

"Myspace? What the hell's that? Is that, like, some sort of porn site?"

Gray chuckled and shook his head, "It's a site just like Facebook. Where people meet other people."

"Through pictures? What the hell has our world come to?"

* * *

After words, the two decided to go to a Motel Blue Pegasus. "Damn, I'm hungry. I'm going out." Lucy called, walking out the door. She was met with angry police officers. "Balls!" She cursed.

"Excuse me, miss. You're going to have to come with me."

Lucy tilted her head slightly, "There's no way in hell that I'm coming with you. Go away." She made a fuck off motion with her hands. The two officers complied, blinking. She giggled into her palm and walked towards the inn, Sabertooth.

She walks back into the motel to find a fuming Gray. "Where the hell were you?"

"See, that attitude right there is why I always got the extra cookie." She gave him a philly cheesesteak, "Let's go hunt a psycho bitch!"

* * *

Gray drove down Jericho street, his eyes looking for a woman in white. Then he saw her, she had two buns on each side of her head. Her hair reached to her elbows and she wore a white dress that ended midthigh. She leaned down, when Gray stopped the car, showing some cleavage.

"Can you take me home?" She says in a raspy voice.

Gray scoffed and continued driving. She appeared right beside him, "Take me home!"

"You can't kill me, I'm faithful."

Minerva kissed his temple, "But, you won't be after this." She possess the car and drives the car. He pushed and held her down, "No, I have Lucy." Minerva looks astonished and screeches, "I will still kill you!" Gray looks unappeased and slams his foot on the gas pedal. (A/N: Gas pedal! Gas Pedal!)

"That's it, I'm taking you home!" He mutters. The car went straight into the old house. He hops out and Minerva glares, "Die!" A dresser went colliding into him.

Lucy popped behind her and blasted her with salt. She ran over to Gray and helped him up, "Are you crazy? Why do you like pissing off psychotic spirits?"

He smiled at her and shrugged, "It's my thing."

Minerva appeared again, eyes crazed.

"Mama, you're home."

Two dripping wet kids slowly walked down the stairs.

"Rufus, Yukino…"

They walked straight in front of her and whispered, "Let's take a bath." The kids embrace her as she wails. They disappear leaving a puddle behind.

* * *

Lucy took a moment and looked at her car, "My baby~You destroyed her!" She sent Gray a glare. His eyes widened, "Opps."

"Opps my ass! What are you going to do to fix it?"

"I'll stay being your partner?"

Lucy sighed, "I guess that will work."

He scoffed, "You guess?"

She grinned and looked at her vehicle, "Let's go. Makarov left us a book."


	2. Lake of the Dead

**Dedicated to Ghosthuntrocks.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail, unfortunately.

**Summary: **"Makarov's been on a hunting trip, and hasn't been home in a few days."

"_What makes you so special? …Well I like to think it's my perky nipples."_

* * *

"Where are we going now?" Gray asked his eyes looking at his partner. Lucy grunted and continued pushing the car. "We're getting my baby fixed, obviously." She was still mad at him for crashing her car into some 'shithouse', her exact words.

When, they reached the destination Lucy immediately went inside. "Hello? My baby needs fixing, can one of you fine men help me?"

There were series of shouts and Gray rolled his eyes. They fixed her car and it shined like it was brand-new.

"My baby! Oh, Momma's sorry she left you with an unsentimental asshat!" She literally threw herself upon the shiny black Buick. Gray gaped, "I am not an unsentimental asshat!"

* * *

"Makarov left us a book, remember? Which means we're going to g—" Lucy's phone started ringing, she opened the phone. "Makarov! Where are you?"

Gray gave a sigh, and looked away. 'I don't hate the man, but we're not exactly on speaking terms. I'm only here for Lucy.'

"What do you mean stop looking for you? Family is supposed to stick together!" She shouted into the phone, lavender eyes hardening.

"You know what, Makarov? Fuck you to the deeper pits of hell. You should've told me that to fucking begin with, asshat!" She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"I wish you and that old woman happiness though. Yeah, yeah. Hunting things, saving people. That's our motto. See you around. And keep me updated, old man. Uh-huh. I love you too. Now, stow that touchy feely yoga crap." She snapped the phone closed and looked at me.

"We're going to leave him alone, for now. Anyways, we're going to Hardegon. There has been three drowning within two weeks."

"Maybe those were accidents?" A bystander pops his head in.

"Accidents don't happen, accidently." Lucy says, rolling her lavender doe like eyes. The two walked in the car and jumped in. "Hey, Lucy do you believe in angels?"

"No, I don't actually."

Gray looked at his partner, "Why not. We hunt and kill a lot of other things."

Lucy turned the car on and began driving, "That's the thing. We've been hunting demons our whole lives, and never once seen a bloody angel. I don't believe in God, don't believe in angels, and screw destiny right in its bloody face."

Gray turned his head and gave a smile, "I think you're an angel."

Lucy laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "You're so cheesy. No more sappy mushy lines okay? You know I hate that crap."

He smiled, "It was worth a shot."

* * *

"Tell me, Sheriff. Where are these drowning occurring?" Lucy said, showing her badge. Currently, she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a pink flannel shirt. Her hair reached her waist and her feet adorned combat boots. She wore a headband to keep the bangs out her eyes, "I'm Cilla Koose, and this is my partner Lucas Mitinze."

"Well, the drowning started about Monday before last. My good friend Elliot's daughter, son, and daughter-in-law all died in the lake. Their bodies haven't been found, yet."

"Are there any witnesses?"

"Elliot Gargon."

* * *

They drove to the house of Elliot Gargon, only to see him on the lake. His canoe tripped over and a there was a boy coming for him. "Balls!" Lucy cursed and started running. She aimed the salt gun and fired. The boy disappeared. The man wailed, "I know how it feels Marcus. God, I'm so sorry. Please, take me and let it be over."

The spirit appeared again and took the older male down, "Now, only Ash is left." Then he disappeared too.

"Ne, Gray…isn't Ash the Sheriff?"

"Well, shit."

* * *

Lucy walked in an orphanage, wanting to give the kids sweets. There was a boy drawing pictures. Lucy walked up to him and sat across him. "Hi! What's your name?" The boy looked up at her and didn't say anything. She offered a cupcake, which he timidly took. Lucy looked down at his drawings. There was a lake. A red bike, a house, and an elderly woman. Lucy smiled at the boy, "Don't worry, the bad dreams will come to an end."

* * *

She went to the house that matched the one in the picture. She knocked on the door, Gray decided to meet up with her after he was done at the diner.

The door opened, the elder woman appeared. "Hello, youngsters."

"Have you lost a little boy?"

The woman grimaced, "I lost the boy thirty-five years ago."

"Did he by chance own a red bike?"

"Yes, oh loved that thing. He just didn't come home one night…" The woman bursted into tears, "My poor Marcus. He was such a sweetheart!"

* * *

They walked by a park, bumping into the Sheriff. "Howdy there, Cilla!"

Gray frowned as the Sheriff didn't even acknowledge him. "Hey there, Ash."

"Tell me and cut the crap. Did you drown a little boy with a red bike?"

The Sheriff grimaced, "What are you talking about?"

"Elliot already confessed and now there's a pissed off spirit trying to kill you and your family. You might as well confess where you buried that damn bike."

"It's by the lake…with Marcus."

"You damned idiot! Let's go."

Lucy grabbed Ash's ear and brought him to the lake. His grandson was paddling in, and the spirit popped up. "Balls!" Lucy kicked off her boots and dived in.

"Marcus, can you hear me? Look, I'm sorry. Leave my family alone! I drowned you remember?" The deceased boy's eyes were empty.

Lucy swam and retrieved the boy, but Ash was dragged down—never to be seen again.

Lucy coughed and brought the boy up. "It's finally over."

"Where to after this?" Gray said as he grabbed her boots. Lucy grunted, "I'm going to a liquor store and I'm going to drink. Then I'm going to eat, in my beloved car."

"What about me?"

Lucy looked at him and shrugged, "You can come with."


	3. Scarecrow

**Summary:** "Makarov's been on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in few days."

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, you guessed it! I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, there would be so many Lucy pairings.

"_You look like you got attacked by some PCP crazed strippers."_

* * *

_ Scarecrow_

The phone was ringing, pissing Lucy off. She growled and turned over in the twin sized bed. Gray sighed, he knew Lucy wasn't going to answer the damned device. He flipped it open and replied with a husky, "Hullo?"

"Is this another one of Lucy's toys? Seriously, that girl needs to settle down. Have a few kids."

Gray looked over at Lucy, "It's Gray."

"Gray! Well, I have a mission for you and Lucy! It's in Crocus, though. Anyways, there has been killings every second week of April."

"Makarov, isn't it the second week…now?"

"Ah, yes! You were always a smart cookie!" Makarov's happy voice spoke through the phone.

"Are you done? It's three in the morning, old man."

"I thought you were always the polite one out of the group. Lucy's always down to it, Erza's stoic and brutal, Laxus is rude, and—"

Gray sighed, "Goodnight."

'Damn him to the deep pits of hell.' He thought angrily. He glared at Lucy's form, 'What did he mean one of Lucy's toys?'

He cursed and grabbed some shoes, "You know what? I'm going to finish my lifelong dream of being a stripper, Luce."

Lucy stirred and opened her lavender doe like eyes, "What?"

"I'm going to Fairy Tail. Don't miss me too much."

"What the hell?" She threw off the covers and stood up. She was wearing his favorite t-shirt, no bottoms. "What do you mean you're going to Fairy Tail?" She growled.

"I'm obviously leaving. You can screw other guys now."

Lucy, she was stubborn and had too much pride. So for this next line, this is what she said. "You know what? I don't give a damn!" She threw his shirt at him.

He felt his heart clench, and he threw all his clothes into the suitcase. "There's a case Makarov wants you to do. It's in Crocus. Aren't you just the perfect student?"

Lucy had tears trailing down her face, "Fuck you."

Gray turned and saw her crying face. His face softened but Lucy slammed herself inside the bathroom, taking a bottle of sake with her. She drunk the fiery contents and fixed herself up, once she got out no one was there.

She hopped into the car and drove to Crocus, in a very foul mood.

* * *

"Gray-_senpai_, what are you doing here?" Eve said, passing a shirt to the small blunette. She had navy blue hair curled to perfection, and dark brown big eyes. "What do you mean, Eve?"

"Why are you here?" He repeated looking at Gray. Gray's eyes hardened, "Do you know how many toys Lucy has?"

Eve frowned, "How many toys do you have, Gray-_senpai_?"

Gray sucked in a breath, "We aren't talking about me."

Eve rolled his dark green eyes, "You can't just do that. That's sexist. Last time I checked, you brought girls here all the time. Lucy comes and sweeps you off your feet, but then you come running back here because you found out she isn't a virgin? How's that fair?"

Gray blinked multiple times, "Still—"

"Did she bang any guys whilst you were with her?" Eve said, giving the girl a cup of tea. Gray shook his head, "N-No."

"You should go back to Lucy-_sama_ and apologize."

* * *

Lucy drove in Crocus, eyes blazing. She decided to look cute and innocent. She curled her long waist length blonde hair and put on a bit of blush and mascara. She put on nude colored pants and a creamy blue sweater. Her feet adorned the beloved combat boots.

She walked into the diner and pulled out a missing sign.

"Hello! Have you seen my brother and sister-in-law?" She showed them a picture of blonde haired guy that sported a tattoo on his left arm.

"Sorry, hun! I haven't seen them..."

"Actually, we saw them last night remember? They stopped here for gas." A guy with crimson eyes said, frowning. The couple exchanged a glance, "Ah, yes. Sorry, I forget things easily."

"Hi, I'm Rogue. Do you need any gas?"

Lucy smiled and nodded slightly, "Yes, please. I'm Loriee."

He put some gas into the truck, "Have you been here before?"

"No, this is my first time. Is it always like this? This town is so friendly!" She chirped, giving him an a thousand watt smile.

He blushed and nodded, "You know what's funny? Every town around us is going bankrupt. But, we are fine. It's like God just loves us."

Lucy nodded, eyes twinkling. "Hilarious."

"We have the best apple pies, shall I take you to the diner?"

* * *

"You better hurry now, Gray-_senpai_. I have a feeling Lucy-_sama_ doesn't like waiting."

"Why do you add _sama _to her name?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's almost on par with Mavis Vermillion. She's killed more demons than Gildarts-_san._"

* * *

"This is the orchid. We grow all our apples here."

There was a scarecrow. It wasn't any ordinary scarecrow, he wore a black cloak. His arms sported the same tattoo and a hook on his arm.

"Nice tattoo." She muttered.

"Hey, Rogue-_kun_!" She clasped onto the male's arms. "Let's go get some _delicious _apple pies!"

* * *

Gray gritted his teeth. "Damn, you're right."

Eve closed his eyes, "You should hurry and she might need some help."

Gray's eyes scrunched together in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Call it a sixth sense."

* * *

"We were thinking about continuing the road trip. Where do we go?" The female asked the older male. He thought for awhile, "Well ju—"

"Why don't you just stay the night, ne? There are many accidents at night." Lucy said, touching the female's arm. She blinked and smiled, "Why that sounds great. We can always continue in the morning."

Lucy smiled and clasped her hands with the female. "That's great! Well, I wish for you to be safe. May the stars guide you."

The older male glared at Lucy, who widened her lavender orbs. "I-I'm sorry, I just cut you all the way off."

The male's face softened, "No worries."

She smiled and asked for the apple pie. Rogue raised a brow, but continued eating the apple pie.

"Oh, there aren't any more rooms available tonight. But, if you continue down this road, you'll be set."

"Balls!" Lucy cursed and ran to her car, following the couple.

Suddenly, the car halted, right in front of the orchid. The couple sighed and jumped out. "Well, there's a house over there it seems like." The male said. Lucy grabbed her salt gun and revolver. "Awesome. Just fucking awesome."

Lucy ran into the orchid behind them, sniffing the air. They let out a blood curling scream. "Oi, move!" Lucy yelled, shooting the rock salt at the scarecrow. He staggers back, trembling.

"Let's go!" She pushed the couple forward. They began running, and the scarecrow gets up slowly. _Bang, bang, bang!_ Bullets pierce it's chest. "Faster!" She yells. The woman cries and continues running. Lucy's getting irritated and throws the woman over her shoulder. She shoots the scarecrow with rock salt again.

"Do you value your life? Then run, dammit!" She yells at the male.

They finally make it out the orchid, and jump into Lucy's car.

She breathes out in relief, "Didn't I tell you to stay in town?"

The male rasped out, "Well, there weren't any rooms."

"You should've camped out in the damn car!"

The female then touched Lucy's shoulder, "How'd you know what to do?"

Lucy drove them to a motel outside of town, "I've been dealing with this my whole life. Hunting things, saving people; that's what I grew up doing. To be honest, I wouldn't trade it for anything."

The male frowned, "Why not?"

She smiled, "I can't save everyone, but I can sure as hell try."

* * *

"She has to go."

"This isn't right, this is murder."

"He's pissed off now."

* * *

Lucy went back into the town, only to have someone knock her out with the barrel of a rifle.

She awoke tied up along with Rogue. "What the hell? I'm your nephew! What's going on?" Rogue yelled. The older couple sighed, "I'm sorry, but a sacrifice has to be made."

Lucy's eyes brightened, "I _hope your apple pie is freaking worth it_!"

Dawn arrived and Rogue was trying to stay strong. He was nervous as hell; it was evident in his blood red eyes. "Aren't you scared, Loriee?"

She glanced at him, "I have a confession, my real name is Lucy Heartfillia."

* * *

Gray arrived in Crocus, running to the orchid.

* * *

Night appeared and the scarecrow jumped off the stem. The elder couple from before bowed, "I'm so sorry demon-_sama_."

The scarecrow brought his hooked hand and sliced the woman's throat. He progressed on to the Sheriff, taking his head this time.

Lucy cursed, "Balls." She took the mini pocket knife from her bracelet, and began sawing away.

She closed her eyes, "Mavis please lend me your strength." Once she got released she ran over to Rogue sawing off the rope that bonded his hands together. Once he was free, she took the Sheriff's rifle and started shooting. "Everyone get out the orchid!"

Gray came and shot his salt gun at the scarecrow causing him to crumple. They ran and picked up Rogue on the way out.

Morning came and the trio came back. Lucy held three items; salt, gasoline, and lighter. They lit the whole orchid up, with a sad Rogue.

"What do I do now?"

Gray looked at him with empathy, "Do you want to travel with us?"


End file.
